Although applicable to any aircraft systems, the present invention and the problem underlying the present invention will be described relating to a system for controlling a high-lift device or a flight control surface of an aircraft.
In the design of modern aircraft aircraft designers have to consider different flight situations and conditions when designing an aircraft.
In general aircraft designers need to find a compromise to maximise the performance of an aircraft for a particular situation, like for example for starting and landing or for cruising.
Here, one fundamental design constraint is the size of the wing of an aircraft. A large wing will provide more lift and reduce takeoff and landing distance, however, at the same time will increase drag during cruising flight and thereby lead to lower than optimum fuel economy.
To achieve a reduced takeoff and landing distance and better fuel economy during cruising flight, high-lift devices comprising e.g. flaps and slats can be used. Such high-lift systems provide larger wing surfaces during takeoff and landing and economic wing sizes during cruising flights.
During takeoff and landing the high-lift device or a flight control surface are extracted from the wing and thus increase the surface of the wing. Once the cruising altitude is reached the high-lift device or the flight control surface are retracted into the wing reducing the surface of the wing.
The system for controlling a high-lift device or a flight control surface of an aircraft uses sensors and control units to command the high-lift actuation system into a determined position. Further, the system for controlling a high-lift device or a flight control surface monitors the actuation system of the slats and flaps for faults and reacts upon the detection thereof.
The document WO 2010103234 discloses local control units for a flight control system. This architecture considers local control units for the high-lift system located close to the central drive actuator of the high-lift system and in the wing of the aircraft. System monitoring is located at primary control units of the system. Therefore, data transmission of sensor data and control loop feedback has a certain delay.